scourge_roleplay_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Colonization: BH-17
This roleplay was conducted in WeegChat, on Weegeepedia. The date this roleplay was created was August 13, 2015. Participants #User909 #Finn168719 #Hiddenlich #Freegee #Weegee Clone 7734 #Pickleodeon Part 1 *'Finn168719' *A colony ship from the United Penwardian Republic crashes into an unknown planet *6:11HiddenlichFire Control Officer: WE NEED TO PUT THIS FIRE OUT! *6:11Finn168719Fire Fighters starts putting out the fire. *6:12Hiddenlich *Part of the hallway explodes *Fire Fighter: AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *6:12Finn168719few Fire Fighters died from the explosion *While most of them are injured *6:13Hiddenlich *The alarm goes off *6:14HiddenlichFire Control Officer: Fire on Deck 5! * *Fire fighters are sent to Deck 5 *6:14Finn168719The Penwardian Fire Fighters starts putting out the fire *6:15HiddenlichAnother explosion occurs *6:16Finn168719Fire Control Officer: We must prepare for Evac! *6:16HiddenlichColonists are being evacuated off the ship, and they are required to wear Mark 3 Personal Hazardous Environment Suits *6:16Finn168719Fire Control Officer: TAKE ALL YOUR VALUABLE ITEMS! *6:16User909There is a fire on the Fire Department *6:16HiddenlichColonists put on their Mark 3 PHESes *6:18Finn168719The Colonists starts leaving the Ship while talking all the Technology with them. *6:18HiddenlichThe environment is very rocky and volcanic. There is flora, but it not like any kind every seen before. *'Finn168719' *Colonists: Time to create a Biodome. *Weegee Clone 7734 has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *6:19User909There are flesh-eating plants, and the fauna appears to have evolved to be big-sized *6:20Finn168719Colonists constructs a biodome around the flat area with the help of Building Creation Kit *6:22HiddenlichLife Support Naturalists search for plants that can produce oxygen *6:22User909A huge cloud approaches the biodome. *6:23HiddenlichColonist: (Using suit communications) Could it be a storm cloud? *6:24Finn168719A huge cloud starts a fire storm, but luckily it didn't burned the Biodome *6:25HiddenlichThe Colonists get inside the biodome *6:25User909Due to the harsh weather outside, no citizen is allowed to leave the biodome *6:25HiddenlichUnless if they are authorized Life Support Naturalists, and the weather outside is "peaceful". *6:25Finn168719The Colonists starts building houses and industries inside the biodome *6:26HiddenlichThe Life Support Naturalists luckily are able to find fauna that produces oxygen, so now they can start setting up air works. Once it is complete, the Colonists won't need to use their PHESes unless they go outside *Finn168719The fire storm stopped. *'Finn168719' Colonist 1: Reminds me of Spore. *6:28User909The naturalists discover a weird plant that appears to produce electricity using some bizarre mechanism. *6:29Finn168719Colonists sends a call to the Terraforming ships to make the Environment suitable *Colonist: What should we name the Planet? *6:32HiddenlichScientist: Aerostorm BH-17 *Colonist 2: ? *6:32Finn168719Colonist: Call it BH-17 for short *6:33HiddenlichScientist: Alright *Francis: What about "D*mn*tion"? *6:34Finn168719Colonist: .... *Colonist points a railgun at Francis *6:34HiddenlichFrancis: Don't! *Scientist: Security! *6:34User909Max: Judging by this planet's weather, it would be a more suitable name... *6:34Finn168719Colonist shoots Francis and commits suicide *6:35HiddenlichA law is past forbidding the population from bearing arms, unless if they are licensed hunters, explorers, or military personal *6:35Finn168719Ethan: A new law is made? *6:35Hiddenlich *Francis Clone: That makes sense for a law like that. *6:36Finn168719Ethan: *thinking* That's against the Ancient Penwardian Consitution! *6:36User909Max: Constituion changes *Max: We can't use old laws in the modern time *6:36HiddenlichFrancis Clone: You shouldn't be able to have military grade equipment! *6:36User909Max: Specially when they allow berserk colonists to bear railguns *6:36HiddenlichFrancis Clone: A civilian with a railgun could destroy the entire colony *6:37Finn168719Ethan: What about civilian grade equipment? *6:37HiddenlichFrancis Clone: Hey, this is probably only temporary *6:37User909Max: Maybe when this colony's population stops killing themselves. *6:38HiddenlichFrancis Clone: A peashooter could destroy the life support system *6:38Finn168719Ethan walks to the Explorer registration office *6:38HiddenlichReceptionist: Hello *6:38Finn168719Ethan: Hello, may i become an explorer? *6:39HiddenlichReceptionist gives Ethan an application *6:39Finn168719Ethan starts signing an application *6:39HiddenlichReceptionist: Fill this out completely * *A few minutes later *6:40Finn168719Ethan puts on his PHES *6:40HiddenlichReceptionist: Now, the moderators will look at this application, and let you know if you are eligible for becoming an explorer *'Finn168719' *Ethan: *calls Max* Hey Max, will you join the Explorers? *Ethan starts waiting for the moderators to look at the application *6:45Hiddenlich *A few hours later *Receptionist: Go to the debriefing room on floor 3 *6:45Finn168719Ethan goes to the debriefing room *6:46HiddenlichExploration Captain: Hello new recruits! Today you are being debriefed on what you will do as an explorer. *Exploration Captain: As an explorer, you will be given a Mark II Self Defense Side Arm, with hard flesh piercing ammo. *6:48Finn168719Ethan: Okay. *6:48HiddenlichExploration Captain: When you are in the colony, you must have this on your side, or in a case. It must be unloaded, and the safety must be on, at all times. *6:48Finn168719Ethan: Alright them. *6:49HiddenlichExploration Captain: When you are out exploring, you will be assigned with a team of fellow explorers. Your job is to create a visual map of the area, describe the land, and take pictures of any new fauna or flora that has not been discovered. *Exploration Captain: You can do this with the head camera that will be installed into your HES. *6:50HiddenlichExploration Captain: You may access this from your wristpad *6:50User909Max tries to join the explorers *6:51HiddenlichHe has to make an application *And he will need to wait for the moderators to approve the application *6:52Finn168719Ethan was assigned to Delta Squad *6:52HiddenlichExploration Captain: Remember, if your oxygen levels run red, return to camp for a tank refill. And please, do not shoot your teammates! *6:53User909Max makes his application and mentions his military career *6:54HiddenlichExploration Captain: If you believe you are ready to survive whatever this planet has to throw at you, go out and start exploring, if you need more of an in depth approach, report to the training room. * *His application is now sent to the moderators *6:55Finn1687191 hour later *6:56Hiddenlich *His application was accepted quite quickly and he is done with the debriefing * *Ethan, Max, Hons, and John are Delta Team *Hons: This is my first time going on the surface of an alien planet. *6:58Finn168719Ethan: Same. *6:59User909Max: I did some past exploring on alien planets while working to a colonization company. *7:00HiddenlichHons: What planets? *7:01Finn168719The Delta Squad starts exploring in the east while making visual maps. *7:01User909Max: Surt-89, Ghnarlvan and Proto-Gurdland *7:02HiddenlichHons: Ghnarlvan? Wasn't that the planet that was controlled by Or-Yai Warlords? *7:04User909Max: Yup. The company was very corrupt and began working for them without the govermnent consent. That was my last mission for the company. *7:04HiddenlichHons: What was the fate of the company after that? *Hons: Were they condemned by the government? *7:04Finn168719Ethan: I don't know. *7:04User909Max: It was closed some months later and the leaders were sent to prison *7:05HiddenlichHons: Wow. *John starts wandering off towards the purple flesh rocks *7:06Finn168719Ethan sees a small alien camp *Ethan: I saw something. *7:06HiddenlichHons: John! Where are you going? *7:06Finn168719Ethan takes a picture of the camp *7:07User909Max: Hey John! What are you doing? *7:07Hiddenlich *A gigantic green 9 eyed crustacean with 18 legs and four claws passes Max *7:07Finn168719Ethan: What the heck are you going John! *7:07HiddenlichIt is insectivorous *John feels the rock *It doesn't do anything in response *7:07Finn168719Ethan: What's that rock. *7:08HiddenlichHons takes a picture of a flesh rock *7:08User909Max: Judging by this planet environment, probably something that will kill you *7:08Hiddenlich *The flesh rock appears completely immobile *Hons begins describing it *7:08Finn168719Ethan checks the Motion sensor *User909 Max takes a picture of the crustacean and names it "Kaiser Gigantaur" *Ethan: The motion sensor is detecting the Camp. *7:12Hiddenlich *Hons: What camp? *7:13Finn168719Ethan: The Camp appears to be similar to the Or-Yai camps. *7:13HiddenlichHons: Oh no. *7:14User909Max: Not these guys again... *7:14HiddenlichHons: Everyone check their oxygen levels. *Hons: Mine is in the upper green zone *7:14Finn168719Ethan: Same *7:14User909Max: Mine is also there. *7:14HiddenlichJohn checks his, and it is still in the green zone *7:14Finn168719Ethan: Pull out your side arms. *7:14HiddenlichHons: Should we go back and tell the Institute about our findings? *7:14Finn168719Ethan: Sure. *7:15User909Max: It will be better. They will know what to do *7:15HiddenlichHons: Alright, come on John *Delta Team starts walking back to camp *Hons: Hear that? *There is howling *7:16Finn168719Ethan: What the heck is that howl? *7:17HiddenlichA Kaiser Gigantaur crawls very fast *It is then tackled by a six legged Amphiba-Reptillian cross, and bitten into *????: RAHO RAHO RAHO RAHO! *Hons: RUN! *7:18Finn168719Ethan pulls out the sidearm *7:18User909Max runs along with the team without looking back *7:18Hiddenlich *More of the strange creatures appear and start chasing the group *7:18Finn168719Ethan starts running away *7:19Hiddenlich *A few minutes later, they arrive at the entrance to the biodome *7:19User909Max: I think they have stopped chasing us *7:19HiddenlichHons is shooting at the stragglers that continued to follow them *7:19Finn168719Ethan: Luckily i took a picture of it *7:19HiddenlichThey can be killed easily with one shot of the sidearm *7:20Finn168719Ethan puts his Sidearm into Safe mode *7:20HiddenlichHons: Alright, lets get inside *Hons prepares his gun for the biodome * *They enter the air-pressurization chamber *7:20User909Max also puts his gun on safe mode *7:21HiddenlichJohn does this too *7:21Finn168719Ethan names this creature "Scarabis" *7:22Hiddenlich *The outer door closes, and the air pressurizes * *Water is sprayed on them *7:24HiddenlichOnce they are dried, the door into the biodome opens *7:24Finn1687193 minutes later *Ethan: I found something during our exploration. *Ethan shows them the pictures *7:25Hiddenlich *All of the findings are being shown to the researchers at the institute *Scientist: A Scarabis? Geez, those things look completely foreign. *Scientist 2: Gigantaur? Looks like a two faced crab, doesn't it? *Hons: That is not the only things we found. *Looks at Ethan* * *Things *7:28Finn168719Ethan: We also found an Or-Yai Camp *7:28HiddenlichScientist: *Scientist: An Or-Yai Camp? *7:29Finn168719Ethan: Yup. *Ethan shows the Scientist the picture of the camp *7:29HiddenlichScientist 2: We aren't even in their home system! They must have been a space faring race at some point. *7:29User909Max: Maybe there is more of them... *Max: Either way, if they are numerous in this planet, expanding the territory will be difficult *Max: I have worked with those guys and they don't take kindly invaders *7:30Finn168719Ethan: If they are numerous, the soldiers would take care of them. *7:30HiddenlichScientist: We will have to warn both the military unit, and the Exploration Teams *7:31Finn168719Ethan: Yup. *7:31HiddenlichScientist: We cannot risk what happened on Ghnarlvan, or Tia Chea-6 * *The next day *7:31Finn168719Notifier: We found new Recruits for your team. *Notifier: Two of them are Groxwardians, and two of them are Finnlings. *2 Groxwardians (Which they could breathe on carbon dioxide), and 2 Finnlings appeared. *7:41User909Max welcomes the new recruits *7:41Finn168719Groxwardian 1: My name is Eldrian. *7:41HiddenlichSaku: *Through HES communications* Hello my comrades. I am Saku of the Grox! * *He means he is a Groxwardian *7:42Finn168719The Groxwardians also breath on air. *7:43HiddenlichHons: Welcome aboard! We were just getting ready to go on another patrol! *7:43Freegee-scanners go off, indicating another research station has entered orbit- *7:43Finn168719Groxwardian 1: Saku, you know you could breathe on air too, * *Eldrian *7:44User909Max: Just be ready because you can be eaten by an eldritch abomination any time! This planet is full of surprises *7:44HiddenlichSaku: Oh cool! A new research station has entered orbit! *7:44Finn168719Finnling 1: My name is Lucas. *7:44HiddenlichSaku: And yes, I know I can breathe air, however, we need to wear our HES suits outside. *7:44Finn168719Eldrian: I could breathe on the outside atmosphere too. *7:45HiddenlichSaku: Very limited though. *7:45Finn168719Eldrian: Oh. *Eldrian: They why do we have bionic parts? *7:45HiddenlichSaku: It is not like our home world. You can breathe up to an half an hour though before you would need oxygen from the tanks. *7:45Freegee-Professor Nanite teleports on the station and asks to see your research- *7:45Finn168719Eldrian: Okay. *7:46HiddenlichNanite is given parts of the research *7:47FreegeeNanite: Thank you. I will send some troops to assist you with the enemy aliens. *7:47Hiddenlich *The soldiers are placed in the watch towers, and in the deployment bay so they could be ready at a moments notice *7:48HiddenlichAlpha Team, Bravo Team, Gamma Team, Delta Team, etc. *Saku: We have been given side-cannons (basically sawed-off shotguns) just in case we encounter any Or-Yai savages. *7:51Pickleodeon *Lord Zeemee shows up* *7:51FreegeeNanite: Couldn't we send a ambassador to talk to these "Or-Yais"? *7:51PickleodeonLord Zeemee: Miss me? *7:51User909Max: They're very hostile. The ambassador needs to be very good with words to convince them. *7:52HiddenlichSaku: Ah, it's Lord Zeemee of Takuajahokakahi. *7:52PickleodeonLord Zeemee: Max has a point. Why would a hostile alien species NOT kill one of the people that invaded their planet? *7:53FreegeeNanite: I have a very good ambassador up in my oribital research station. He has had years of experience and has made peace with serveral civilizations. I'll beam him aboard. *7:53HiddenlichHons: Um *Hons: The Or-Yai also strictly speak their native language. They take it offensively when they are told something in an alien language *7:54PickleodeonLord Zeemee: Hopefully this ends well... *7:54User909Max: I speak Or-Yai. *'Freegee:' *Nanite sends out robotic probes to collect soil samples and look for new lifeforms- *8:00HiddenlichSaku: Let's move out! Make sure your air tanks are full! *8:01User909Max fills his air tank *8:01Finn168719Ethan fills his air tank *8:01HiddenlichHons fills his air tank *8:01Finn168719Eldrian and Lucas fills his tank *8:01HiddenlichBy the way, John was sent to another team *8:01Weegee Clone 7734Beneath some rubble a few hundred yards away, an unknown alien attempts to move it* *8:02Freegee-Nanite sends a probe to investagate- *8:02Finn168719Delta Squad starts heading east *8:03Weegee Clone 7734Some odd grunting noises are heard as a large rock is turned over* *8:03FreegeeThe probe arms its defensive laser and looks under the rock- *8:03Finn168719Ethan: What is that alien? *8:03Weegee Clone 7734The alien is very tired and somewhat injured *Alien 2: (In alien) May i help you with it? *8:04Weegee Clone 7734The alien struggles to get up, not having proper hands* *8:04FreegeeThe probe scans it and deploys some healing nanobots- *8:05HiddenlichHons: Heat signatures detected a few hundred yards away. Ethan, lead us to it. *8:05Finn168719Ethan: Ok. *8:05HiddenlichHons: I will guard the back *8:05Weegee Clone 7734 *the alien looks at the probe curiously and speaks in its odd grunt language* *8:05Finn168719Ethan walks to where the Heat signatures were. *8:06Hiddenlich *A few minutes later * *Ethan nears the signatures *8:06Freegee-the probe attempts to communicate by showing of hologram of pictographs- *8:06Finn168719Ethan sees the alien *8:06User909Max observes the scene *8:07Finn168719Ethan also observes the scene *8:07HiddenlichHons: Hmm... *8:07Weegee Clone 7734 *the alien is standing there looking at the probe, its guard down* *8:07Finn168719Lucas: Interesting... *8:07HiddenlichSaku: What kind of species is this extra-terrestrial being? *8:07Finn168719Eldrian starts scanning the species with his bionic eye * *alien *Eldrian: It's a Huntergee. *8:08HiddenlichSaku: What? *Saku: A Huntergee? *8:09Finn168719Eldrian: Yup, a huntergee *8:09HiddenlichHons seems to be detecting from afar *8:09Finn168719Eldrian: Remember that your robotic eye could scan? *8:09HiddenlichSaku: It's harder for me. I have an older version. *8:09Weegee Clone 7734 *are they close enough for the Huntergee to hear? *8:10Finn168719They are far. *8:10Weegee Clone 7734Alright *8:10HiddenlichHons: Guys, I am detecting avian lifeforms in the air. *8:11Finn168719Ethan looks at the avian lifeforms in the sky *Ethan: Can you describe it? *8:12HiddenlichHons: It has eight eyes, 3 wings, 2 "talons" and one rolling mouth. It has no tail. *8:12FreegeeBack *8:12HiddenlichHons: But it has a stinger, I think. That's what it looks like. *8:12Finn168719Ethan: What should we name it? *8:13HiddenlichHons: Once it gets close enough, I can get a better view. *8:13User909Max: Three wings? Holy name of evolution... *8:13HiddenlichThe strange creature becomes closer *Hons: Hmm... *Saku scans it *8:14HiddenlichSaku: There are much smaller versions of this creature nearby *8:14Weegee Clone 7734Great now we're all going to get cactus juice *8:14HiddenlichHons takes a picture of it. *Hons: Beufipointa. That is what I will call it. *8:16Weegee Clone 7734 *the Huntergee also sees the creature and gets on guard* *8:16FreegeeNanite: Guys, you should get out of there. I'm detecting strange vibrations beneath the ground. *8:16Finn168719Ethan: Roger that. *8:16Hiddenlich *It looks like an animal is digging right underneath the surface *Hons: ! *8:17Finn168719Ethan: Check your oxygen level. *8:17HiddenlichHons: MOVE! *Saku: Green *8:17Finn168719Ethan moves out of the way *8:17Freegee-suddenly, a giant worm-like alien erupts from the ground and swallows the probe- *8:17User909Max: Oh sh*t! Max evades the worm *8:17Finn168719Ethan: Green. *8:17Finn168719Ethan starts shooting at the worm *8:17Weegee Clone 7734The Huntergee gets angry and fires at the worm *8:17HiddenlichThe worm eats the Beufipointa *8:17User909Max takes a picture of the worm before Ethan kills it *8:17HiddenlichHons: Um... *Three other worms come out of the ground *8:18Finn168719Ethan: Fight your your lives! *8:18FreegeeNanite: Get out of there now! *8:18HiddenlichHons starts shooting *8:18Finn168719Ethan also continues shooting at the worms *8:18User909Max begins shooting the worms. They appear to be getting weaker and weaker due to the blood loss *8:18Weegee Clone 7734 *the Huntergee continues firing* *8:18User909Max: Could this get any worse? *8:19HiddenlichSaki: WE NEED TO- EAAAHKOIAAHHHHHHHH!!! *Saki has been crushed by a worm *8:19Finn168719Eldrian: Sh*t! *8:19User909Suddenly, a even stronger tremor can be felt *8:19HiddenlichHons: IT JUST DID! THE FIRST CASUALTY! *8:19User909A digging sound can be heard. *8:19Finn168719Ethan: RETREAT TO THE BASE! *8:19Weegee Clone 7734 *Huntergee moves to the left quickly* *8:19User909A giant centipede comes out of the ground and devours one worm *8:20Finn168719Delta Team starts heading back to the biodome while grabbing Saki's corpse *8:20User909Max takes a quick picture of the centipede and retreats. Max: C'mon guys! *8:20HiddenlichThe worms attack the Centipede * *Blood is coming out from Saki's face *8:20Freegee-Nanite sends out assault drones to attack the worms and centipede- *8:20User909The centipedes seem to be stronger, being highly venomous and have a fierce fight against the worms *8:20Finn168719Ethan: We should have automobiles! *8:21Weegee Clone 7734 *however, a giant millipede is approaching to combat the centipede for territory* *8:21Finn1687193 minutes later *8:21Hiddenlich *The Gigantaur Crustaceans seem to be joining the battle too, as they can eat Millipedes and Centipedes * *The air pressurizes * *Water sprays at Delta Team *8:22User909Max: I think a better expression to describe this fauna would be "f*cked up" *8:22Finn168719Ethan: Yup. *8:22Hiddenlich *Once they are dried, the door opens to the biodome * *People are frightened by Saki's corpse *Hons: The first casualties of the colony. So sad... * *Casualty *8:23Finn168719Ethan: The first casaulty. *8:23Hiddenlich *They head back to the Institute *Scientists are waiting for their return *Scientist: We have bad- * *The Scientist sees the corpse *8:24Finn168719Ethan: He was killed by an unknown creature. *8:24User909Max: So do we... *8:25HiddenlichScientist: We lost connection with G-G-Gamma Team while you were gone. *Scientist 2: They were investigating a ravin south of here. *Hons: Well, besides the corpse, let's actually show you our findings. *8:27User909Max hands to the scientists the photo of the worms and the centipedes *8:27Finn168719Ethan hands the photo of the Huntergee to the Scientists *8:27User909Max: Judging by their sizes and diet, it's likely those are the guys we are going to have problems with. And worse, they can bury. We will need to enhance our defenses if we want our colony alive *8:29Finn168719Ethan: We also need vehicles to explore faster, and fight off hostile lifeforms. *8:29FreegeeNanite: I believe I have something that can help. The worms hunt by vibrations, so I created a device to distract them *8:36Freegee-suddenly, all the computers in the intstitution stop working and all the data has been stolen- *8:36Finn168719Ethan: What just happen to the data? *8:36HiddenlichHons: ! *8:37Freegee-Nanite teleports back to his orbital station- *8:37Hiddenlich *Nanite's research station starts experiencing these hacks as well *8:37FreegeeNanite: Someone is hacking the system! *8:37Finn168719Ethan: I wonder who's responsible for the hackings? *8:39Freegee-A dark ship is seen just outside of orbit- *8:39HiddenlichBlack ships come out of it *They look spherical, with pointy fins *8:41Freegee-Nanite uses the lasers on his orbital research station to shoot the ships- *8:41Finn168719Penwardian cruisers attempted to attack the black ships *8:41Weegee Clone 7734The ships must be careful with all the huge species around *'Hiddenlich' *The Black Ships are not effected by the weaponry used *8:42Finn168719The Penwardian Cruisers are guarding the planet from invaders *8:42HiddenlichMilitary forces are sent just in case *Hons: Wait, we were the only ones that attacked! They didn't do anything! *Scientist: What about the information? *Black ships seem to be searching the planet *8:45FreegeeFreegee and Morshu fly in on a stolan Krusty Krab Army warship and attack the black ships- *8:45Weegee Clone 7734A regular sized tiger is fighting a giant worm and trying to tear it open* *8:45Hiddenlich *The black ships are not effected, but they are not doing anything either * *Two semi-sphere ships land outside the biodome *8:46Freegee-Nanite scans a black ship- *8:46Hiddenlich *Soldiers are sent in just in case they are attackers. * *The door opens, and black skinned, dark suited, bald, and red eyed aliens come out of it *8:46Weegee Clone 7734 *the tiger rips into the worm and it struggles to escape* *8:46HiddenlichThey do not have weapons with them *The soldiers are confused *8:47Finn168719Soldier 1: What is that alien? *8:47HiddenlichAlien: *Telepathy* We come in peace. *Alien: *Telepathy* Not for war. *8:47Freegee-Freegee, Morshu, and a assualt team teleport down- *8:48Finn168719Soldier 1: BUT YOU STOLE THE DATA! *8:48Hiddenlich *Nanite it told not to attack *Alien: *Telepathy* Information? What kind of information? We did not receive information. *8:48Finn168719Soldier 1: The information about the Research. *8:49HiddenlichAlien: *Telepathy* We did not try to hinder your progress. We did not steal from you. *Soldier 2: YOU! *8:49FreegeeFreegee: Bull! They're trying to trick us! *8:49HiddenlichThe Soldier charges at the alien *The Soldier is lifted up, and put down by the other Soldiers *Alien: *Telepathy* We do not want violence. We want to send message unto your kind. *8:50Finn168719Soldier 1: What just happened to the research from the Insitute? *8:50FreegeeNanite: Tell us your message. *8:51HiddenlichAlien: *Telepathy* The Light Core has arrived. You are in grave danger. The fauna here go "insane" to it's voice. *8:51FreegeeNanite: What is this "Light Core"? *8:52HiddenlichAlien: *Telepathy* Over a millennia ago, our race was visited by the Light Core. We barely survived. *8:52Finn168719Soldier 1: Describe it? *8:53HiddenlichAlien 2: *Telepathy* It is a cosmic machine, used to manipulate life forms into becoming savages in the wild, attacking anything in site. Particularly, advanced beings. *Alien: *Telepathy* We were forced to migrate to another star cluster, which took a tole on the populated, and forced us, to evolve... *8:53FreegeeFreegee: How do we kill it? *8:54HiddenlichAlien: (Makes strange mouth noises) *8:54HiddenlichAlien: *Telepathy* You cannot kill a machine. You can only, wreck it's power source, rendering it broken. *8:54Weegee Clone 7734 *a loud buzzing is heard in the distance* *8:54Hiddenlich *The Aliens do not know what the Traveller is *Alien: *Telepathy* Judgement... is amongst you... *8:55Weegee Clone 7734 *most creatures on the surface take cover where they can* *8:55HiddenlichThe Aliens go back in their ships, and head to their main cruiser *The main cruiser leaves the planet's orbit *The fauna seem to be attacking each other. Even if there are no food benefits *8:56Weegee Clone 7734A swarm of mutated parasitic flies are approaching the area outside the biodome *8:56FreegeeFreegee: I'm not sure if this "Light Core" stuff is true, but you can't be too careful. Nanite, ready the orbital laser cannon! If this thing comes here, we'll blow it to bits. *8:56HiddenlichSoldier 2: ... *Soldier 2: LOCK THE DOORS TO THE BIODOME, THESE THINGS ARE HARMFUL! *8:57Weegee Clone 7734 *they are big enough to kill a tiger with just 3 of them biting over the course of a few minutes* * *a small tiger, not a fully grown one *8:57Hiddenlich *The biodome is locked, no one can get in, or out *The military shoots at the parasites *8:58Freegee-Morshu uses lamp oil to burn the parasitic flies- *8:58Weegee Clone 7734 *many are burned and some loose their flying ability due to wing damage *8:59Finn168719The Fighter ships starts attacking the parasites *8:59Weegee Clone 7734 *a fly flies right over where one soldier is positioned* *9:01HiddenlichSoldier 3: HI THERE LITTLE FELLA! HOW ARE YOU DOING TODAY? *Soldier 3: I DON'T CARE! *Soldier 3 shoots at the fly *9:01Freegee-Small nematode-like creatures begin burrowing out of the soil and start eating holes in the biodome- *9:02Finn168719Soldiers starts shooting at the creatures *9:02HiddenlichHons: WE NEED TO EVACUATE! IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE AT SURVIVAL! * *Some military convoys are sent out, for no reason *9:02Weegee Clone 7734 *the swarm finally passes by as they head into the distance* *9:02Finn168719Ethan: Wait a minute. *The biodome starts shocking the nematode creatures *9:03Freegee-Nanite radios the institution with an SOS signal- *9:03HiddenlichThe biodome is very unstable *The Scientists play the message *9:04Finn168719The Biodome starts self repairing *9:04FreegeeNanite: Help! My station's hull is being eaten away by these.. things! Help! *9:05HiddenlichScientist: CONTACT THE LOCAL CRUISERS! SEND THEM THE SOS MESSAGE THAT WAS SENT TO US BY DR. NANITE! *9:05FreegeeThousends of bird-like creatures are on the hull of Nanite's orbital research station- *9:06HiddenlichA probe at the edge of the system sees a strange mechanism with a purple portal approaching the system *9:06Finn168719The Penwardian cruisers boards Nanite's research station *9:07FreegeeThe boarders are immediately attacked by strange flying aliens- *Nanite: The teleportation system is down! I can't get off the station! *9:08HiddenlichA Space Soldier fires a plasma assault rifle at the aliens *9:09Finn168719Another soldier fires a Telsa assault rifle at the aliens *9:09FreegeeNanite is being attacked by the aliens * *Space Soldiers rush to save Nanite *9:19FreegeeNanite: Thank goodness you came! My station is going down! *9:20Finn1687195 hours later *9:21HiddenlichThe biodome is heavily damaged, and multiple lives were lost. There has been no sign of the military convoys sent out. *The space station has been abandoned *9:22FreegeeNanite's station explodes *9:22Finn168719Ethan: Now we have to find a place to live in *9:22HiddenlichDemolition Squad Member: ... *Demolition Squad Member: It had to be done... *9:23Finn168719The biodome is abandoned *9:23Weegee Clone 7734The planet's species are getting progressively more aggressive* *9:23Finn168719Ethan: Hmmm, maybe we evacuated too much people that caused it to be abandoned? *9:23HiddenlichThe colony has been relocated to a more "peaceful" area, on a different part of the planet. *9:24FreegeeFreegee: Enough of this! Nanite, Morshu, pack up our stuff. We're getting off this planet! *9:24Finn168719The abandoned biodome blows up *9:24HiddenlichThe Exploration Teams have been asked to go to the Institute *Of the new colony *Scientist: *Clears throat* I have very bad news. *9:25Finn168719Ethan: What was it? *9:25HiddenlichScientist: The United Penwardian Republic's Colonial Program is debating whether we should abandon this entire star cluster. *Scientist: The people who came here for a new life, and the people who sold their property to come here, basically got a big kick in the head. *9:26Freegee-Freegee, Nanite and Morshu prepare to leave the planet- *9:26HiddenlichScientist: The Colonial Program is not paying for relocation. *9:27Finn168719Ethan: .... *9:27HiddenlichScientist 2: However, it is a proposal. That doesn't mean we will for sure be leaving. *9:27Finn168719Ethan: Alright *Ethan: Well, we should find Gamma Team. *9:28HiddenlichScientist: Tell you families and neighbors about this. If this does pass through the council, then we will only have two weeks to pack up. *Scientist 2: About that... *Scientist 2: The military is not allowing us to search the ravine that were exploring after they went missing. * *They were *9:28Finn168719Ethan: Ok. *9:29HiddenlichNanite's probe is coming back in, in a hurry. It is trying to find Nanite *9:30FreegeeFreegee: This whole solar system needs to be destroyed. We should launch a dark matter nuke into this planet and blow it to kingdom come. *9:30Hiddenlich *The probe sees Nanite *9:30Finn168719Ethan: What about terraforming the planet to kill all the Fauna? *9:30HiddenlichIt approaches him *Scientist: That's genocide! *9:31FreegeeNanite is preparing to take off in Freegee's ship *9:31HiddenlichScientist: We aren't allowed to do that unless this planet were to have been completely inhabitable! *9:31Finn168719Ethan: Ok. *9:31HiddenlichProbe: *To Nanite's Communication Link* SIR! *9:31Finn168719Ethan: What should we do to find the light orb. *9:31FreegeeFreegee: This planet is a worthless pit of dispair. It needs to die. *Nanite: Yes? *9:32HiddenlichThe Probe shows Nanite the video of the gigantic white mechanism with a purple portal closing in towards the system *9:33FreegeeNanite: Is this the Light Core the aliens were talking about? *9:33HiddenlichThe Probe blinks a green light *9:33Finn168719Penwardian Cruisers prepares to attack the gigantic white mechanism with a purple portal *9:34FreegeeNanite: I knew it! Send all warships to that mechanism! *9:34HiddenlichThe projectiles only become billions of little shards within he portal *The portal *The shards then disappear *9:35FreegeeNanite scans the mechanism and launches nanobots to find its weakness *9:36HiddenlichWhite synthetic insects are deployed from the Light Core's sides *9:36Finn168719Penwardian Commander: Search for the power source! *9:36HiddenlichThe synthetic insects are sent to the Penwardian Cruisers *9:37FreegeeFreegee's Ship activates its sheilds- *9:37Finn168719Penwardian Cruisers turns on the forcefield which was upgraded to harm the enemies that touches it *9:38HiddenlichThe synthetic insects swarm around it * *Around them *9:38Weegee Clone 7734Many creatures around the planet start converging to a single area. They are all fighting each other for it. *9:39HiddenlichScientist: There is a strange phenomena happening. All of the local fauna are migrating. They all seem to be going to the same location. But why? *9:39FreegeeFreegee's Ship fires a Mark III cutting laser at the machine *9:40HiddenlichIt does some damage, but not very much *9:41FreegeeFreegee: Fire all weapeans! Cutting lasers, dark matter missles, ion cannons, everything! *9:43Finn168719Penwardian Cruisers shoots multiple anti-matter missiles at the Light Core *'Hiddenlich' *The Light Core's portal cannot dematerialize the projectiles fast enough *It is overflowing the portal *9:46FreegeeFreegee's Ship fires Mark IV Plasma Cannon at the portal *9:47HiddenlichThe plasma causes the projectiles to actually explode. This heavily damages the light core *9:48Finn168719Penwardian Cruisers continously shoots multiple anti-matter missiles at the portal *9:48Weegee Clone 7734The violent fighting amongst the animals becomes less violent* *9:48HiddenlichThe anti-matter missiles are starting to dematerialize one they hit the portal *9:49FreegeeNanite: Its working! Keep shooting! *9:49Finn168719A Penwardian Gundam appears *A Penwardian Gundam starts morphing it's hands into gattling anti-matter guns *9:50HiddenlichThe last missile is about to dematerialize *9:51Finn168719Penwardian Gundam starts shooting at the portal *9:51HiddenlichThe anti-matter missile explodes *The Light Core sends a dying electro-magnetic shockwave *9:52Finn168719A Penwardian Gundam gets heavilly damaged by a shockwave *9:52HiddenlichLights and computers within the Penwardian Cruisers and the other warships explode, causing massive damage. Next, the energy cores explode, causing the ships to be annihilated. Only 1 warship survives the shockwave. *9:55Finn168719Meanwhile at the colony *9:55HiddenlichCommunications Officer: We lost all communications with the Penwardian Cruisers. We only have one link available. *9:55FreegeeNanite sends probes to collect the debris from the Light Core for research purposes *9:55HiddenlichCommunications Officer: That is one of Nanite's warships *Scientist: ... *Scientist: Wh-what happened to them? *The Communications Officer tries to communicate with the last warship owned by Nanite that is in this system *9:56Weegee Clone 7734The creatures are very confused and have stopped fighting all together* *9:57Finn168719Ethan sees the creatures stop fighting each other. *Ethan: They stopped fighting outside the biodome. *9:57FreegeeNanite: Our ship is heavily damaged. We managed to survive and are headed towards the planet for repairs. *9:58HiddenlichCommunications Officer: What of the rest of the fleet? *9:58FreegeeNanite: Destroyed. No survivors. *9:58HiddenlichScientist: ... *Communication Officer: Alright. We will be of assistance when needed. *The Communications Officer ends the call *A few hours later, after being informed of the news, the people of the colony are shocked and saddened to hear that the fleet has been destroyed. They are now packing up *Hons: ... *10:00Finn168719Ethan: ... *Lucas: ... *Eldrian: ... *10:02Freegee-Nanites ship lands and he, Freegee and Morshu start to repair the ship- *10:02Finn168719Ethan: Why are we packing up? *10:02HiddenlichHons: Most of us have decided we aren't staying in this system. We just lost a fleet of dedicated soldiers to that "Light Core". *Hons: We might as well go back to the home world on Nannite's last warship. *10:03Finn168719Ethan: Alright. *10:05HiddenlichAbout a day later, after repairs, and after people are finished packing up. The colonists are piling into Nannite's warship *10:07HiddenlichHons: This is gonna be a long ride home. *10:07Finn168719Ethan: Yup. *10:07HiddenlichHons: I will have to stay with family members until I can get enough money to buy a house again. *Hons: I am not going off on another colonization mission. *10:07FreegeeNanite: The wildlife here should recover from the incident in about a hundred years. *10:07Finn168719Ethan: Looks like were coming back to Neo-Earth. *10:08HiddenlichHons: Hopefully. Their minds were totally messed with. Their chemistry has to be different. *The last colonists get aboard the colony ship. *Soldier: Is that everyone? *10:09Finn168719Ethan: Yes, *10:10HiddenlichSoldier: Alright. This biodome will remain here, as a symbol for future colonists to not come here. *10:10Freegee-the ship takes off- *10:11HiddenlichJohn looks out the window, and in the distance, sees a crashed heavy military vehicle *John: *Thinking* Must be of the dead... *10:12Finn168719Ethan: Interesting... The roleplay ends here. Category:Colonization Series